


It's Traditional for a Mother to Meet Their Child's Lover

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Grimmjow is oblivious, M/M, Masaki is alive and well, No Sex, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: "You must be...Grimmjow." Masaki said slowly, observing him, her eyebrows raised. Then she gave a sincere small smile, holding out her hand. "I am Kurosaki Masaki; Ichigo's mother."





	It's Traditional for a Mother to Meet Their Child's Lover

Masaki was like any other mother. She tried with all her might to be the best mother Ichigo could have...and though she wasn’t prefect, she figured she did a pretty good job rising Ichigo..While she was still alive that is.

Getting killed by an hollow had been down right shameful and painful to even think about. Not because of the pain of getting attacked, but rather knowing that her death would therefore impact Ichigo for the rest of his life, well into adulthood.   
  
But somehow she was here. Alive and well. But of course it wasn’t so simple. She wasn’t exactly human or Quincy anymore, but she was here. Some red-haired child had gruffly told her it was because of some “Hat and Clogs” that she was back.  
  
Hearing a rough entrance to the shop, Masaki approached the man who had entered and couldn’t help but look a bit wary. She had heard stories about this creature.  
  
"You must be...Grimmjow." Masaki said slowly, observing him, her eyebrows raised. Then she gave a sincere small smile, holding out her hand. "I am Kurosaki Masaki; Ichigo's mother." She introduced calmly.

Grimmjow turned when he heard someone talk to him, eyeing the woman. "Kurosaki's mother? What d'ya want with me?" He asked, extremely on his guard. He didn't trust so easily.  
  
Masaki pulled her hand back, raising an eyebrow. Well, this was to be expected after all. "Oh, just here to see what kind of man my son has gotten attached to." She said honestly, her smile still upon her lips.  
  
"And why would ya wanna do that?! So ya can look down on me, assume the damn worst of me?"  
  
Masaki rose her eyebrows; well, she expected this. "No." She said smoothly. "It is rather traditional for a mother to meet their child's lover. To get know each other for the sake of the future!" She beamed up at him, smiling more brightly now. Then she smiled gently. "I will not lie I was indeed rather wary at the thought of you at first. But... I trust my son's judgement."  
  
Grimmjow watched her lightly curious about why she even wanted to meet him. "So whaddya mean about the future?”  
  
Masaki hummed and it was no wonder why Isshin had been so devoted to her, or why Tasuki called her the most beautiful mother ever. "Well, if you were to become my son-in-law, we better get to know each other, no~? We will be seeing each other more, probably!" She chirped cheerily, beaming openly at him now.  
  
"S-son in law?" He asked, human terms still confusing him. "The Hells that supposed to be?!" He was barely putting up with the woman and it was pretty much just because she said that she was Ichigo’s mother that he hadn’t killed her yet.  
  
Masaki blinked; _Oh! Right!_ She grinned sheepishly. "Oh, it means the husband of one's daughter or son! So, if you marry Ichigo, you will become my son-in-law! And I will be your mother-in-law!"  
  
"Yer certainly hopeful about that!" He remarked in surprise. She was already wanting them to 'marry?' He'd have to ask Ichigo about that later...or now….considering Ichigo was now standing right there in the doorway, looking as white as could be. Fuck, Ichigo wasn’t gonna faint, was he??  
  
Ichigo walked over to the two of them stiffly, looking a bit pale. It was as if the young male had seen a ghost."......"  
  
"Yo Ichigo!" Grimmjow called as an arm hooked around Ichigo's waist, unaware that Kurosaki was in the middle of digesting everything. Fuck, he knew that his mother was back, but this…this was just too hard to see. He had spent the past years mourning her death…of visiting her grave every year and she…she was just there. And though this wasn’t the first time seeing her back, they had spoken one other time before, it was just so hard adjusting to this new normal.   
  
"What's she mean by marryin'?"  
  
"Ah... I-I don't-- Isn't it a bit soon to be thinking of that...?" He snapped out of it, but still looked a bit petrified.  
  
"Well yeah but what's she talkin' about?" The Sexta asked again, wondering why the other looked like he was facing death. "The fuck ya lookin' so dead for?!"  
  
Masaki turned to Ichigo beaming before her face flickering for a moment. She winced when she saw her son...petrified. Oh dear. "Oh, Ichigo, I am sorry; yes of course, it's too early for that! I was just excited and---" She paused, sighing quietly. "Sorry..."  
  
Grimmjow's hand balled into a fist and with a mighty roar of a yell, all he could do was bellow in frustration: "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IT DAMN WELL MEANS!?"  
  
Ichigo cut in. "..... Grimmjow... Marriage is when someone devotes their life to someone they love and vow to stay with them until the end of their days. But.... You might not want to be married to me... Something happened..."  
  
"Like what?!" He hissed, wondering what on earth could've happened that he was not aware of.  
  
"Ichigo..." Ichigo’s mother sighed; what has she done now? This was not what she planned. Or did she even plan?  
  
The substitute soul reaper swallowed thickly, not daring to speak for a moment as he looked fearfully between the two."I... Went to see Hat-and-Clogs... I've been feeling a little weird lately, so I thought I'd have him check... Look, Grimmjow, that night in Hueco Mundo... When I was outside of my physical body... Well....."

Ichigo trailed off, extremely hesitant to spit it out. How exactly was one supposed to say this? What he was going though at the moment was supposed to be impossible for humans... But then again, he was no longer human.  
  
"Spit it out, Kurosaki!" He growled, now suddenly very anxious. Just what on earth happened that night? "Something wrong with yer stomach?!"  
  
Masaki remained silent as he watched her son carefully and listened to him calmly and patiently. Her eyes flickered down to the hand that rested on his stomach and--- Her eyes widened suddenly. But, that's... Her eyes traveled back to Ichigo's face and she observed his expression. She slowly walked over to the pair. "Ichigo... Are you...?" She trailed off hesitatingly; she wasn't 100% certain.  
  
"Is he what?!" Grimmjow hissed, agitated again as he was left confused and even more so, when Ichigo suddenly tore out of the room. “The fuck-????”  
  
Masaki’s eyes narrowed. It seemed she and Grimmjow had some talking to do. “Grimmjow…”  
  
Grimmjow turned only for his eyes to widen in true alarm when he suddenly found a Quincy arrow pointed right at his forehead.  
  
“It’s time you and I have a talk.”  
  
“Fuck that-!”  
  
She tightened her grip on the bowstring as her eyes narrowed. “Now.”  
  
  
  



End file.
